kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Chip en Dale
}= - Journal = }} Chip en Dale is twee karakters wat in Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts χ en Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Chip en Dale is 'n paar chipmunks. Hulle woon in Disney Castle as operateurs van die Gummi Ship. Hulle is amper identies, maar kan maklik geïdentifiseer word. Chip het 'n swart neus en een gebukte tand, terwyl Dale 'n rooi neus het, twee gebukte tande en skraal hare bo-op sy kop. Voorkoms Chip en Dale is klein anthropomorphized chipmunks. In Kingdom Hearts II is hulle klein genoeg om deur die "Talk" reaksie opdragprompt gedek te word. duo is soortgelyk in voorkoms, maar met verskeie klein verskille. Chip het 'n bruin rok oor die meeste van sy lyf, behalwe die bont op sy gesig, nek, voorkant van sy maag en om sy oë, wat geelbruin is. Hy het driehoekige ore bo-op sy kop, 'n wit mond en 'n swart neus. Hy dra rooibruin handskoene, elk met 'n goue horisontale lyn aan die einde. Chip dra ook 'n voorskoot van soorte met rooi skouerbande wat aan swart knoppies bevestig word, terwyl die voorskoot self geel is met 'n buitelyn van dieselfde kleur as sy pels. Die geel afdeling sportgroen stiksel wat die rand aansteek, en die ander gedeelte het bruin stiksel. Daar is 'n skuins blou sak op die voorkant van die voorskoot met 'n rooi Mickey-simbool omring deur 'n geel rat. Hy het ook twee tande, saam in die middel van sy boonste kakebeen. Dale deel die meeste van sy fisiese kenmerke met sy broer, maar hy het twee tande in sy boonste kakebeen, 'n groter rooi neus, 'n helder rok, en in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep dra hy 'n mohawkagtige kruin van pels op die bokant van sy kop. Anders as Chip se ore, wat ruwe vorentoe gerig word, wys Dale se ore in teenoorgestelde rigtings, links en regs. Sy handskoene is ook helder as Chip's, en sy voorskoot het Chip se omgekeerde kleurskema; dit is die geel gedeelte op Dale se voorskoot geelbruin en omgekeerd, dit geld ook vir die twee verskillende gekleurde nate op die voorskoot. Persoonlikheid Chip en Chap is twee gelukkige chipmunks met 'n gelukkige natuur. Altyd besig, met nuwe idees vir praktiese grappies. Gedurende die geskiedenis ontdek die twee egter ook hoeveel hulle op hul vriende hang, veral Donald en Goofy en hul geliefde Queen Minnie. Hulle is ook baie tegnies vaardig in die hantering van Gummi-materiale. So help hulle ook Sora om sy Gummi Ship te wysig. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Chip en Dale verskyn in Disney Town en hoor die gesprek tussen Terra en Queen Minnie. Hulle vertel Terra dat Pete onregverdig in die botsing se wedrenne-speletjie speel en hom vra om te help. Nadat Terra gewen en Pete geslaan het, bied hulle albei hul stemme vir Terra aan in die hoop dat hy die Droomfees sal wen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Chip en Dale verskyn kort aan die begin van die spel om Donald, Goofy en Pluto na Traverse Town te stuur. Die twee help ook om te verduidelik hoe om Gummi Ships te bou en te vlieg. Hulle kondig aan geleenthede soos wanneer 'n nuwe kompetisie by die Olympus Coliseum gehou word. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Chip and Dale verskyn by Disney Castle waarsku besoekers van die inval van Heartless in die kasteel en hulle is teenwoordig om die redding te sien, nadat Merlin die trio bestaande uit Sora, Donald en Goofy terug na die verlede gestuur het om te verhoed dat die verlede verander. Hulle tree ook in verbinding met die trio wanneer 'n vreemde universele aanduider op hul radar verskyn. Die vertoning op die radar blyk uiteindelik die wêreld wat nooit was nie. Hulle is ook teenwoordig wanneer Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Pluto, Jiminy Cricket en Donald se neefs saam na die kasteel terugkeer. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Beide Chip and Dale verskyn as die ingenieurs van die rekenaar wanneer Mickey, Donald, Goofy en Jiminy dit gebruik om die inhoud van Jiminy se joernaal te ondersoek. Toe Donald, Mickey, Goofy en Pete in die Data wêreld gesuig word, bly Chip and Dale agter en probeer om hulle te kontak, maar word deur die seine geblokkeer. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Volgens Yen Sid het Chip en Dale die data wat van Ansem the Wise ontvang is, ontleed in leidrade om 'n idee te kry wat kan help met die herwinning Terra's, Aqua's, en Ventus se verlore harte. Kingdom Hearts III Chip and Dale bedink die Gummiphone met behulp van Gummi Blocks, en gee een vir Sora en Ienzo. Galery File:Chip KHX.png|Chip in ''Kingdom Hearts χ File:Dale KHX.png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Chip KHBBS.png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Dale KHBBS.png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Chip KH.png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts File:Dale KH.png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts File:Chip KHII.png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts II File:Dale KHII.png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts II File:Chip KHIII.png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts III File:Dale KHIII.png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Chip en Dale verskyn eers in 'n geanimeerde spotprent genaamd . Pluto word deur sy opperbevel bestel om 'n bunker te beskerm aangesien daar saboteurs in die omgewing is. Hierdie bunker word deur Chip and Dale gebruik as stoorplek vir hul neute, hulle gebruik die geweervat as 'n neutkraker. Aanvanklik probeer Pluto tevergeefs om die twee chipmunks weg te ry. Wanneer Pluto hul neute steel, skiet hulle hom in die lug en gebruik sy impak om die neute te kraak. Chip en Dale sluit die bunker en laat Pluto kwaad wees. Die twee chipmunks het ook bekend geword vir antagonizing van Donald Duck in ander spotprente vanaf die laat 40's tot die middel van die jare 50. In 1989 het hulle sterre geword in hul eie Spin-Off TV-reeks genaamd , waar hulle 'n speurderspan geword het met nuutgeskepte karakters wat bestaan uit Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack en Rits vergesel. en:Chip and Dale de:Chip und Chap fr:Tic et Tac es:Chip y Chop it:Cip e Ciop pt:Tico e Teco fi:Tiku ja Taku Category:Groups